Estricto Director
by Safamantica
Summary: Él siempre decía que no admitía excepciones, que sus normas se aplicaban de una forma única y precisa, pero cuando se trataba de ella, las cosas se salían del control que tanto adoraba presumir y con tanto empeño había alcanzado. (One-shot/Lemon MadaHina)


Los personajes **no** me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Puede contener:** Lemon; Ooc; errores de ortografía; falta de palabras, entre otros.

 **Pareja:** MadaHina.

 **Sinopsis:** Él siempre decía que no admitía excepciones, que sus normas se aplicaban de una forma única y precisa, pero cuando se trataba de ella, las cosas se salían del control que tanto adoraba presumir y con tanto empeño había alcanzado.

.

.

 **Control y Dominio**

Secundaria de Konoha High School, con un complejo sistema de ingreso, con más de 50 maestros aprobados por el estado, con estatus de enseñanzas en base a rigidez y disciplina extrema. Crea a los estudiantes más capacitados de todo Japón.

El comité estudiantil siempre pelea contra la élite escolar en busca de mejores tratos y abandono del anticuado método de enseñanza, tantas protestas y rebeldías acabaron influenciando a otros estudiantes y con eso ahora pedían sus derechos.

De esa forma el comité estudiantil se volvió el principal enemigo de Madara Uchiha, estaba cansado de hablar con Hashirama (quien tenía la mitad de las acciones de la escuela y de esa forma recibía el título de director junto a él) de que debían disolver el comité de una vez por todas o al menos derrocar a la presidenta, pero Hashirama era demasiado blando y lo peor era que estaba de acuerdo con muchos de los puntos objetados por el comité de estudiantes. Entonces Madara se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en esto, y la pelea contra la presidenta del comité estudiantil empezó a inicios de Abril.

Actualmente a fines de Junio muchas cosas cambiaron por el camino.

Con exactitud, viente de las sugestiones del comité fueron acatadas, todos daban gracias a la presidenta, Hinata Hyuga, asombrados de cómo con tan suave personalidad tenía las garras necesarias para salir a batalla cuando se era inevitable, años de experiencia viviendo bajo las órdenes de su padre la prepararon para este momento, pero de las 20 sugestiones solamente 13 fueron con la total influencia de Hinata sobre el demonio Uchiha quien siempre discutía con ella rechazando toda petición, las demás fueron cosa de Hashirama aun con las objeciones de Madara al principio, aunque éste último fue responsable de las otras 13 y todo por una simples razón.

* * *

Jadeó.

La piel de su miembro fue recubierta por la transparente saliva, antes de ser tragado lentamente por los labios de la estudiante. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, brillando sobre la pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre su ceja izquierda, su flequillo oscuro recaía hacía atrás mientras él echaba la cabeza y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla negra, llevando su mano hasta la cabeza de la chica para enredar sus dedos en las hebras azulinas. Su corbata roja había sido abandonada sobre la mesa de su escritorio personal, y su camisa social blanca estaba abierta hasta el abdomen, revelando su enmarcado cuerpo resultado de horas en la academia, algunas gotas de sudor brillaban por su pectoral y cuello.

Se inició un lento movimiento de arriba a bajo, cerrando los labios hasta hacer desaparecer la hombría del adulto complemente en su boca, acariciando con la lengua cada centímetro que alcanzaba, hasta concentrarse en la punta saboreando así el salado sabor de pre-semen que acumulaba en su hendidura. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Madara y de sus labios el nombre de la estudiante escapó sin lograr ser contenido. Pudo oírlo respirar entrecortado al ser torturado por la lentitud de sus movimientos, curiosa por la expresión que llevaba en esos momentos alzó los ojos deteniéndose al tragar completamente su pene. En una mueca similar a una sonrisa, junto a una mirada de sufrimiento y placer por la tortura más deliciosa que había experimentado, la encaró desde arriba con la mandíbula tensa y el sudor resbalando por su mejilla, podía incluso ver el rubor de sus pómulos por el calor que incendiaba su cuerpo y la imagen la dejó extasiada, se veía tan rendido y diferente a esa habitual máscara de rigidez que llevaba por toda la escuela. Ahora lo único rígido era su miembro.

\- Hazlo más rápido, niña. - gruñó con tono de urgencia. Hinata hizo caso omiso a su "niña". No se cansaría de demostrarle lo contrario y aunque le faltaran dos años para la mayor edad sabía que niña no era uno de sus adjetivos. Succionó la carne oyéndolo gruñir y suspirar de placer, sintiendo el tirón en su pelo cada vez que él buscaba fuerzas, siquiera le molestó cuando él la empujó con rudeza contra su pene pidiendo por mas, totalmente lo contrario, la excitó, mojando sus bragas más de lo que ya estaban, simplemente se esforzó por no arcar y acomodar el miembro grueso en su boca lo mejor que pudo para seguir saboreándolo.

La carne se ponía más húmeda y dura a cada succionada, hinchando en su boca hasta que ocupará todo el espacio, subió deteniendo su lengua nuevamente en la cabeza de su pene, jugó con la punta con su boca y lengua, recibiendo un ceño fruncido que no realmente significaba molestia, cuando lo oyó respirar pesadamente y ponerse completamente tenso, supo que pronto se vendría, entonces, inesperadamente, hizo entrar toda la condenada cosa de una vez, sobresaltándolo y enloqueciéndolo en el proceso. Miró hacia arriba y con sus orbes enormes de un color lavanda lo miraron fijamente, tan enrojecida cómo él por el calor corporal, volvió a lamer la punta al sentir que su pene se ponía aun más caliente y que pronto se correría, sus ojos contrastes con los de él cruzaron mientras lo provocaba, eso lo enloquecía, Madara odiaba perder el control que tanto presumía tener y Hinata lo sabía, había aprendido eso tras meses de discusiones con ese estricto director.

\- Detente. - ordenó con dificultad sonando poco convincente en su petición. Hinata lo desafió, al haberlo desobedecido y seguir estimulándolo - Hinata. - tentó una vez más el Uchiha, conteniendo la voluntad de correrse en la boca de ella, recién había empezado y era un golpe en su orgullo que ya sintiera el éxtasis caliente en su vientre amenazar con venir, ella se había vuelto extremadamente buena, eso era peligroso. Cuando la ojiperla se concentró en su glande, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan por segundos, Madara se obligó a moverse y la levantó del suelo en donde estaba arrodillada, sobresaltándola por el repentino movimiento, aunque debía haberse esperado algo así por parte de él. Madara la puso sobre su mesa mirándola con reprensión. Hinata sintió su pulso acelerar y el miembro erecto contra su muslo junto al líquido pre-seminal caliente. Se ruborizó de inmediato pero no esquivó la mirada del Uchiha quien la encaraba aun con el entrecejo fruncido, respirando irregular, poniendo las manos bajo su falda y estremeciéndola por el contacto directo con su suave piel, la atrajo contra él con urgencia - ¿Acaso tendré que disciplinarte mejor, "Kaichou" ? - gruñó llevando la mano hasta la corbata escolar de la estudiante y con un tirón suave lo desató, Hinata suspiró al sentir el endurecido bulto contra su coño, impedido de entrar a penas por la fina braga humedecida.

\- Director, u-usted aun no escuchado mi petición - le recordó, ya que tan pronto entró al escritorio fue abordada con besos. Suspiró cuando él le sacó los primeros tres botones de la camisa. Madara sonrió de lado, una mueca casi dolorosa, aun con las gotas de sudor por sobre su frente pero ahora con el flequillo ocultando la mitad de su rostro, imitó el movimiento de una embestida suavemente bajo la falda que cubría su miembro, frotando sus sexos y delirando con el ambiente cálido y humedecido contra ese tejido fino y mojado de sus bragas. -¡Ah! - Hinata gimió cuando friccionó la punta justo contra su punto más sensible.

\- ¿Ahora quieres pedirme algo? ¿Te crees en el derecho después de desobedecerme? - gruñó excitado jadeando cuando ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y su cintura con las piernas, dando más libertad de movimiento para que se refregará contra ella, su pene ya no era cubierto por la falda ya que está se había doblado hasta la pelvis de la peliazul, ella entrecerró los ojos nublados.

\- Yo...- calló cerrando los ojos embriagada cuando la electricidad la recorrió por el movimiento sobre su clítoris, sus piernas se tensaron en el aire. Madara se alejó aun contra su voluntad pero era un pequeño sacrificio que hacía para obtener algo mejor que solo unos roces, por unos segundos ella entreabrió los ojos, encarándolo confundida.

\- De espalda. - fue lo único que dijo sosteniendo su propia erección, masturbándose frente a ella con lentitud, observando alucinado el cuerpo de la Hyuga sobre su mesa, cómo un delicioso banquete. Hinata lo encaró ruborizada pero comprendiendo con esas simples palabras que le pedía, acató sin resistencia, bajando de la mesa y volteándose de espaldas a él. El Uchiha la encaró con plena satisfacción, pero aun no había acabado - Quítate las bragas e inclínate sobre la mesa - ordenó siendo automáticamente obedecido, tal cómo le gustaba ser, pero sabía que la única razón por la cual no protestaba era por que sabía que ella lo deseaba con tanta urgencia cómo él.

Necesitaban fundirse el uno en el otro.

Hinata dejó su ropa interior blanca caer y luego se inclinó sobre la mesa cómo le fue ordenado, presionando sus senos abundantes cubiertos por el sostén contra la madera, esperó por un tiempo, impaciente, a que Madara la poseyera, durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando lo sintió poner la mano sobre su espalda, no vio que él se había tomado el tiempo de verla con hambre mientras se ponía el preservativo que siempre guardaba en su cajón a la espera de usarlo con ella, su largo y envidiable cabello oscuro ya estaba atado en una larga coleta. Madara le puso la mano sobre la espalda y con la otra, después de alzar la falda escolar hasta la cintura, sostuvo su miembro para darse pasaje en su empapado coño, casi se corrió con solo poner la punta de su pene al oír su gemido melódico y sentir el abrasador calor de su estrechez, cerró los ojos tensando la mandíbula reteniéndose con la poca cordura que le restaba.

\- ¿Qué es esta vez? - preguntó tratando de distraer su mente, pero al volver a abrir sus ojos y tener la visión de su pene introduciéndose en su interior un escalofrió lo envolvió. Era estremecedor lo apretada y empapada que estaba.

Las piernas de Hinata fallaron y se sostuvo cómo pudo de la mesa, en busca de fuerzas cuando lo sintió por completo dentro de ella, tan caliente y lleno, por poco y no asimilaba lo que le dijo.

\- E-El tiempo de intervalo es...¡Ah! - gimió cuando él le dio una cachetada en la mejilla de su nalga quitando un gemido por su parte y enrojeciendo la zona que adquiría una brillante marca roja de una enorme mano -...Es me-menor comparado...¡Mhn!...A otras-otras escuelas¡Ah! - respondió entrecortada con extrema dificultad, siendo interrumpida por sus propios jadeos a cada embestida profunda y certera - Cre-eo que debe ser cambiado. ¡Ah! ¡Director! - gimió sin temer se oída cuando el vaivén se volvió intenso. Madara la observó desde arriba con las cejas contraídas, ya llegaba a su límite y pronto se derramaría.

\- Sabes que lo que me pides no es tan simple, necesitarás mas que un polvo para convencerme, Kaichou" - pronunció sarcástico con una mirada seria que ella no lograba ver, bajó hasta casi presionar su torso desnudo y sudado con la espalda de Hinata, depositando un suave beso en su cuello desnudo sin importase con el sudor o con algunos hilos de cabellos azules pegados.

Hinata lo sabía, por eso justamente lo pedía. Era las excusas que ambos tenían para seguir encontrándose, una petición compleja y un largo proceso de convencimiento a través de sexo. Se había vuelto adicta a él y no tenía el suficiente coraje para admitirlo, temía que una vez que revelará lo que sentía lo único que la unía a él se acabaría.

Madara era el director y ella era la estudiante, si fuera un profesor era hasta compresible y aceptable, pero que el encargado de toda la escuela saliera con una alumna, peor siendo ésta la presidenta del comité que supuestamente debía ser el ejemplo a seguir para los demás estudiantes, sería la absoluta ruina de su carrera. Algo que Hinata no deseaba, además imaginaba que él jamás arriesgaría todo simplemente por alguien cómo ella.

Estaba equivocada pero no era consciente de eso, por su mente nunca pasaría la posibilidad de que ese tan inflexible hombre acabará ablandándose cuando se trataba de ella por el sencillo motivo de estar perdidamente enamorado.

Y esa era la única verdad.

Un secreto que compartían en común y que no se atrevían admitir.

* * *

Las ropas de ambos volvieron a estar perfectamente alineadas en sus cuerpos, eran algo que compartían en común, la perfección y elegancia en su porte, la apariencia de ambos era de rasgos finos y gustos refinados, sí tuvieran menos diferencia de edad serían vistos cómo una perfecta pareja, tal cual príncipe y princesa, en cambio eran vistos cómo enemigos a causa de las discusiones que protagonizaban en los debates del comité escolar.

Hinata estaba lista para retirarse pero fue detenida por el mayor que la jaló de regreso a él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. La Hyuga ensanchó los ojos cuando lo sintió chupar su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte hasta dejar un hematoma. Se alejó de él bruscamente, empujándolo con las manos en el torso firme, llevando una mano a la zona morada.

\- ¡Di-Director! Aun tendré clase el día de hoy, ¿y si alguien lo ve? - reprendió mirándolo con los cachetes enrojecidos por la vergüenza e inflados por el enfado.

Madara sonrió superior, no podía tomar en serio su enojo si le hacía tan tierna expresión, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a él con delicadeza, la diferencia de estaturas era notable, y a ellos no les importaba hacer un poco de esfuerzo para tocarse el uno al otro.

\- Para que sepan que tienes dueño. - dijo calmando la exaltación de ella con un beso profundo que la distrajo, embriagando sus sentidos.

Cuando la puerta se abriera volvieran a la actuación. Donde él era un estricto y sádico director que no aceptaría cambios a menos que favoreciera a la institución y ella una alumna correcta, ejemplo a seguir que luchaba por los derechos de los estudiantes, siendo vistos cómo meros rivales ante los ojos de los demás y cómo amantes ante sus propios ojos.


End file.
